


Whoosh!

by onkoona



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onkoona/pseuds/onkoona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbe after prompt: "Isumi/Waya/Touya/Shindou - All things aside, it really felt quite natural."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoosh!

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt by hostilecrayon: "Isumi/Waya/Touya/Shindou - All things aside, it really felt quite natural."
> 
> (Hikaru no Go and its characters belong to their makers, I'm just borrowing them for a while.)

Honestly, they hadn't known he was going to be there. If they had, they might have skipped coming all together, or at the very least, would have kept to the far side of the space.

But as it was, they hadn't and they didn't. And possibly the temptation would have been too great anyway. So you could say what happened was kinda inevitable.

Viewing the incident in hind sight, you could probably pinpoint the blame for coming up with the idea of all of them going down together to Waya and/or Hikaru; Isumi being far too sensible for such notions.

So down they went. Down the biggest water-slide in history. (Or at least in the history of luxury hotels that host Go conventions). And upon their very forceful ejection from the end of it into the paddling pool, all three collided with a very surprised Touya, decked in a red speedo and goggles. Once the arms and legs were untangled, a water battle ensued with no one taking sides.

It was Touya's mum who couldn't stop giggling for the rest of the day, after witnessing the event from the side of the pool. She decided not to tease her son too much about it; she was rather glad that he turned out to be normal boy after all.

xOxOx


End file.
